


The Choice

by ProserpinasWinter



Series: Child Bride [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a way to stop the on coming war and save a group of hostages but in return Voldemort has demanded for Harry to be his consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I make no money off of this story.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Tainted-Tash, I dedicated this story to you.

  


The talk’s lasted well in to the night and in to the next day before starting over again. Lord Voldemort is among those with Dumbledore. Harry is at once insensate by the two talking but on the other hand is dying to find out what is being said. 

  


The day seems endless as Harry paces the space in front of the gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore’s office. Hermione and Ron accompany him, sit or lean on the cloister walls. Around dusk Snape comes down from above.

  


“Well? What’s being said?” Harry demands.

  


Snape sneers “Really, Potter you believe yourself so important to just be granted information so freely? I am sure you believe because it is about you that-” Harry interrupted him, “Wait the talk is about me? Shouldn't I be invited up then?”

  


Snape scoffs and with a swish of his billowing robes leaves without another word.

  


Ron and Hermione stand up catching Harry’s eyes. Something didn’t feel right. Why would Voldemort come out of hiding to talk to Dumbledore about him?

  


Harry tries the password for the gargoyle; it jumps aside but only to let someone else out. This time it’s Lord Voldemort. Behind him a handful of Death Eaters masked and cloaked.

  


Harry withdraws his wand, mindlessly pointing it at his arch enemy and fires. “Expelliarmus!”

  


The Dark Lord bats away the spell with ease. His expression does not change. His followers withdraw their own wands but Voldemort’s hand rises for them to halt.

  


“Are you going to curse me, Harry Potter?” he says

  


“What do you want?”

  


Voldemort chuckled darkly, “All in good time, my sweet.”

  


Harry cringes at the word said with more cruelty and venom than it should.

  


Voldemort’s eyes wonder to Harry’s scar and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Before Harry’s brain can work again to even think about sending a spell, for fear has made him stupid, Voldemort is off leading his troops behind.

  


Behind Harry, Ron and Hermione also lower their wands.

  


“Answers would be nice.” Said Ron

  


“Well I am going to get some.” 

  


Harry heads up the spiral staircase, at the top the door is wide open where inside Dumbledore, Fudge, and a handful of Aurors sit around talking. Harry peeks in. Kingsley looks up and sees him. Behind him Hermione and Ron lean over his shoulder.

  


“Potter!” Snape is coming up the rear

  


Harry is quick, “Sir!”

  


Fudge comes to the door.

  


“Please Harry be patient.”

  


Snape has caught both Ron and him by the arms threatening to drag them back down.

  


“I have a right to know if it’s about me!” he says this looking directly at Dumbledore

  


Dumbledore is hunch over at his desk his glasses are off for a moment. In that second he looks older and more tired than ever. He lifts two fingers up at Harry and beckons him forward. Harry yanks his arm free from Snape and enters the room.

  


“Everything major has been decided any way,” said Dumbledore who motions for Harry to sit in the chair in front of him

  


As Harry sits Snape huffs and goes and stands in a dark corner silently. Among the Aurors are Kingsley, Tonks and Mad eye, each are standing with arms crossed, others pace, or lean on something. Harry senses by the way everyone keeps silent that he’s not going to like what is about to be said.

  


Fudge breaks the silence when Hermione and Ron stand on either side of him protectively. 

  


“Well,” he fingers his bowler hat “we came to an agreement. The Dark Lord-“

  


“You mean Voldemort,” said Harry already not liking the tone the Minister was making.

  


Fudge went scarlet, “Er yes. He has agreed to terms of keeping the wizarding world a secret and has promised to release his prisoners and lift the curses he has placed on several ministry members. All of which will be made in an unbreakable vow to keep the other for going back on their word.”

  


Fudge rose on his heels looking pretty pleased, “It is all spoken for- he won’t be able to sneak out of his word. That is as long as we meet his demands.”

  


“His demands?” said Harry looking around the room “since when do we meet his demands?”

  


Fudge was quick to defend himself “Harry you’re too young to have remember the war. It is really for the best.”

  


That didn't answer Harry question he turns to look at Dumbledore.

  


“What was his demand?”

  


Dumbledore held Harry’s gaze, “That a few chosen Death Eaters would become ministry members. That and he asked for you.”

  


“NO!” cried both Hermione and Ron leaping forward as if shielding him

  


“He’ll kill him!” says Hermione

  


“Are you mental?” says Ron at the same time

  


Dumbledore raises a hand to stop them, “No, no he does not mean for Harry to die in order for the demands to be meet. He has asked to marry Harry.”

  


The room goes silent and it’s deafening. Harry’s mind tries to put it together. Why on earth would Voldemort want him of all people?

  


“You’re serious?” said Harry feeling his insides going cold.

  


“Harry, Voldemort has sworn that no harm will come to you in any shape or form. As long as you remain with him he shall honor the agreement.” Says Dumbledore

  


“No I won’t do it you can’t make me!” Cries Harry working himself in to a rage

  


Fudge advances, “If you don’t agree, Harry, he will kill those people and the war will start again. How many more people will be killed this time, how many more innocents lives ruined?”

  


Harry grabs hold of a trinket on Dumbledore’s desk and throws it blindly. It bounces off the wall between two portraits which ducked in their frames crying out with an “oh my!” Harry took notice of the portraits that were shaking their heads at him a look of sympathy on their faces.

  


Harry clenches his fist embarrassed at the stares and at Ron and Hermione’s open gapes.

  


Harry looks between Fudge and Dumbledore. It’s a trap they have set! They don’t expect him to refuse. They all have decided without him. He is to be sacrificed to keep their bargain.

  


“So that’s it? I listen to you for years and you sell me out at the perfect moment!”

  


He looks up to those he trusted. They in turn do not meet his eyes but Snape does.

  


Dumbledore looks up at the room, “Give us a moment please.”

  


They file out one by one Harry is sure they are relieved to be gone, relieved to be rid of him and their problems with Voldemort. Ron defiantly stays and Hermione follows his lead. Dumbledore does not force them to leave or comment on it.

  


“Harry,” Dumbledore’s tone softens he comes around his desk and kneels in front of him.

  


“I cannot force you to do this but I’d like you to think of it not as a defeat but as another opportunity.”

  


The truth is finally settling in. And Harry is disgusted.

  


“What opportunity? Who does it benefit you or him?”

  


Dumbledore grabs Harry’s wrist but Harry twists free of it, “Listen to me, we can still defeat Lord Voldemort if you only trust me.”

  


“Trust you? All I ever done was trust you now your selling me out!”

  


Harry looks around for something else to throw, something breakable that will shatter on impact.

  


“Listen Harry, Voldemort has found something out something we do not know of yet. It has made him do something rash. If you are close to him you could find out and use it against him. All the while you’ll be safe and-“

  


Harry interjects “And married to my parent’s killer!”

  


“You’re willing to fight. Then why not in a different way?”

  


Hermione spoke up. When she did her voice was small and quiet, “Harry you’ll be not only close to You-Know-Who but physically close to him you could kill him!” Harry was ready to pounce on Hermione for even considering Dumbledore idea. But the thought of killing Voldemort appeals to Harry. 

  


He can picture himself standing before Voldemort lying asleep in a four poster bed. In Harry’s hand there is a dagger which rises above his head and advances towards Voldemort.

  


Dumbledore shrugs “Lord Voldemort has asked that you forfeit your wand and magic upon your marriage. He also is asking that you remain with him.”

  


“What else has he asked. Don’t I get a chance to make my own demands! It’s me who’ll be doing all the hard work; it’s me who’s giving up everything!”

  


Dumbledore did not say anything which spoke volumes to Harry. 

  


Dumbledore forced a smile “You will be closer to him than anyone has ever been. This could be an advantage.”

  


“What else am I force to do?”

  


“The choice, like I said, is yours, Harry.”

  


Harry doubts Voldemort has come to find him so lovely. It had to be some sort of binding spell. Some plan to keep the only person who could outlive his murder attempts from killing him. It had to be some ancient spell he learned. 

  


Harry shakes his head, “I don’t have a choice it’s me or a bunch of people die because of me.”

  


“Then I take it you will agree?” says Dumbledore

  


Harry glared at him, “I agreed to nothing yet!”

  


Dumbledore puts his hands on to his own knees and lifts himself back up. He returns behind his desk and pulls out a small box from the depths of his robes holding it out for Harry.

  


“Is this from him as well?” says Harry

  


Harry crosses the distance between them. Ron and Hermione crowd around making a circle as Harry lifts the lid cautiously waiting for some venomous snake to come leaping out to attack. Instead it’s a velvet lined box with a golden band placed in felt. Harry purses his lips much like Aunt Petunia. He turns the ring over to examine it closely- it catches the light and shimmers.

  


Harry doesn't put the ring on. He will not do it in front of the others but pockets it and dares anyone to say something.

  


Dumbledore sighs, Harry is unsure if it’s from defeat or relief.

  


Harry feels the weight of the ring in his pocket, like a lump of lead that is trying to drag him down.

  


“I’ll go find Fudge.” Says Dumbledore

  


The moment Harry was out of Dumbledore’s sight his thoughts turn to running away.

  


He bolts for the door ignoring Hermione and Ron’s looks. He waits a moment before descending the stairs he wants to time it right so he doesn't run in to Dumbledore. Empty halls greet him but when he does run in to someone they pay him no mind.

  


He storms up to his dorm room and empties out his backpack putting a change of clothes, some toiletries, and the gold he has on him. He guesses he is going to need more gold once he’s on the run and his first stop would have to be Gringotts. Would there be time for that before the others caught up with him?

  


Ron enters the room shutting the door behind him. He says nothing but begins to pack as well emptying his own backpack filled with school books and puts in some clothes.

  


“What are you doing, Ron?”

  


“Coming with you of course,” said Ron 

  


The fire in his belly cools a bit, “I can’t ask you to come. The Death eaters might target your family.”

  


“Reckon mum would target me for leaving you alone.” 

  


“What about Hermione?”

  


“She assumes you were running so stayed behind to tell Dumbledore you went to the bathroom.”

  


Harry smiled looking down at his feet.

  


They hurry down the stairs and out of the porthole. They are quick on their feet, taking deserted halls and passageways, with help from the Marauder’s map. Making sure no one would stop them. They make it outside of the castle when a thought crosses Harry’s mind. He was going to need some way to move over long distances, he should have brought his broom.

  


“Wait here,” he said to Ron

  


Before Ron could protest he was rushing back inside and up a flight of stairs.

  


A plan begins to form. He could go overseas like Sirius did. He just knew somehow that if he got to Sirius before the others came that he’ll take Harry’s side. They could finally live together while on the run.

  


When he hears voices coming his way, he checks the map and sees two dots label Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Harry leaps behind a suit of armor waiting for them to pass.

  


Their voices get higher and Katie’s wailing even more pitiful.

  


“-mum was gone all that time never did I think the Death eaters had her.” Said Katie

  


“That’s horrible!” 

  


“-What’s worst is not knowing what’s going to happen to her.” Bellows Katie

  


Alicia tried to sound cheerful, “Dumbledore is on the case now. I overheard McGonagall say Dumbledore would free the hostages. You’ll see every things going to be alright.” Alicia patted Katie hand leading her off down the stairs.

  


Harry knew Alicia was wrong. Katie’s mom would not be saved. 

  


His movements back to the common room where slower he wasn't watching where he was going. Bumping in to random people in the halls till finally his feet found the common room. He stumbles over to a chair by the fireplace and sits.

  


Katie Bell’s mother was one of those hostages. How could he live with himself if she had died on his account? Sure he would have been free but the price would have been bittersweet. He could imagine the look on Katie’s face when she heard her mother only hope had left like a coward. 

  


Harry realizes how long he’s been sitting there till Ron out of breath came in to the common room.

  


“Harry there you are. I thought the others had caught you,” he says between breaths “well come on.”

  


“Ron I can’t.”

  


“What do you mean you can’t?”

  


“I’ll be leaving a bunch of people to die all because of me.”

  


“No it’s because of You-Know-Who not you.” Said Ron

  


When Harry didn't say anything Ron went on, “You’d be a slave to the other Death Eaters. They’ll never accept you in to their little circle. Let alone with what You-Know-Who is going to end up doing with you. I’ll tell you one thing it won’t be pretty.”

  


“Damn Dumbledore,” cries Ron “I bet you he hasn't even looked far for a solution either! We’re all prepared to fight to the death Harry you don’t have to go through with this.” Harry gulps back the bile in his throat, “Maybe Dumbledore is right maybe there is a way I can stop him once and for all.”

  


It was an empty hope for without magic how would he stop him? He tried to tell himself it wasn't the end of the world. That his life didn't end the moment he married Voldemort but it sure felt that way.

  


No self-pity he thought to himself. He would meet the challenge head on and see it to its conclusion. Besides, he thought he would not be idle while he let Voldemort humiliate him. He would seek out his weakness and crush him.

  


Under his feet Harry can feel the vibrations of a storm of people running towards the portrait. Ron turns hearing the shouts coming their way. The alarm has gone off they are looking for him.

  


There is shouting at the portrait, the fat lady does not want to let them in without the password.

  


Harry’s heart is hammering. He tries to think happy thoughts as if he is about to face a horde of Dementors. He can picture himself far away from here on the Quidditch field.

  


The portrait breaks open and it’s Dumbledore who comes flying in. His face is emotionless as if he has expected to find Harry here. The panic has left him. 

  


Harry frowns trying to imagine the feel of the sun on his face the wind in his robes. He can smell the grass of the field, above the clouds break to let in a shaft of sunlight.

  


Behind him the death eaters who had come before is waiting in the doorway. They look in with interested smugness shiny on their faces. 

  


Dumbledore charges over to him his slap sends Harry face reeling but Harry does not react.

  


Harry smiles inside; he can hear the roar of the crowd cheering him onward.

  


Dumbledore throws his arms around Harry and collapse on to him sobbing.

  


Brave, heroic, and willing Harry mounts his broom.


End file.
